Trouble in the Park
by chilled monkey
Summary: Momoko is visiting a park in Chiba where Ito and Kyoko are meeting for a date. Unfortunately they're not the only one's present...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own either of the anime/manga series Wedding Peach or Kyo Kara Ore Wa! This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place early in Wedding Peach season one, before Momoko developed feelings for Yousuke.

* * *

Hanasaki Momoko was normally a very bright and merry girl. Today however, as she walked through the park, her face was set in a troubled frown that even the colourful flowers around her couldn't lift.

Her father had been sent on a photo assignment to Chiba and she had had to go with him. They would only be away for the weekend but even so she was concerned about being away from her friends Yuri and Hinagiku. More specifically she was concerned that one of them might find a way to win Captain Yanagiba's affections while she was away. It was only a few days but that was a few days too long.

_Those two had better not use this opportunity to get ahead with Captain Yanagiba or I'll…_

Just then Jama-P floated up out of her pocket where he had been hiding. "Lady Peach, there's a devil nearby" he exclaimed.

"Which way Jama-P?" Momoko asked.

"This way" he replied as he flew off and she ran after him.

* * *

Ito sighed happily as he leaned back against a tree, closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Mitsuhashi's parents had dragged him away (no doubt kicking and screaming knowing him) for a few days to some kind of family reunion. Furthermore it had been weeks since there had been any trouble with delinquents, either local or from out of town.

Of course Ito had taken full advantage of the peace to spend time with Kyoko. Right now he was waiting to meet her at the park. She had called him a few minutes ago to tell him that her bus had been late but she would be there shortly.

Ito didn't mind waiting. Even though it was a beautiful sunny day with a clear blue sky, warm but not uncomfortably so, the park was mostly empty. It would be like having the entire place to themselves.

He smiled as he heard light footsteps approach him. _Ah that must be Kyo-chan_ he thought. He opened his eyes…

And his smile abruptly became a look of surprise as he saw that the girl standing in front of him was not his girlfriend.

Her shoulder-length hair was dyed a bright green while her eyes were a pale blue. Her nails were painted black and her outfit consisted of a barely there red mini-skirt and a scandalously low-cut black top. She was probably very attractive but it was hard to tell with the heavy makeup that covered her face.

"Ah, um, can I help you miss?" Ito said unsurely.

Her painted lips drew back in a predatory smile. "My name's Jade. Yes, I'm sure that you can help me" she said in a low, seductive tone as she leaned closer and began rubbing his chest.

Flustered, Ito backed away. "Stop it! I have a girlfriend!"

"She's not here now" replied Jade as she followed him.

Ito was getting very anxious. _What if Kyo-chan sees this? _Kyoko wasn't the kind of girl to get jealous easily but he was aware of how this would look. He had to get this girl to take the hint.

He stopped retreating and stood firm. "I'm not interested. Go away" he said.

Jade stepped back and at first he thought she'd got it. But then she looked him right in the eye and smiled malevolently. Her eyes shone with a cold green glow.

The second he looked into those glowing eyes Ito was transfixed and his mind went blank. He stood in place as if he'd been turned to stone.

Jade's skin became a dull, ashy grey and her green hair darkened by several shades. She opened her jaws wide as her teeth grew into sharp fangs while her eyes became a dark green with cat-like pupils. Her clothes shifted into green and black lightweight armour.

"What a despicable Love Wave" she snarled. "It will be my pleasure to drain it away."

An aura of pink light appeared around Ito. Jade opened her jaws and the light immediately began to flow into her mouth as she greedily devoured the energy.

"Yes, give it to me" she hissed. "First I'll take your Love Wave and then your life."

"Hold it" a voice called.

She spun around to see Momoko in her wedding dress standing on top of a nearby tree. Ito slumped to the ground as the aura around him faded away.

"In this serene park, where young lovers come to share their feelings and enjoy a peaceful time together, a devil is ruining this atmosphere of tranquillity. I, Wedding Peach am very angry with you."

Jade leaped high into the air and sprang right at her. Wedding Peach also jumped up to evade the attack and flung herself back as the devil's fists smashed into the branches, sending wood splinters flying in all directions.

"Angel Amour Peach!" Wedding Peach called.

Light flashed as she transformed into her Fighter Angel uniform. The light vanished and she landed on the ground.

"I will not let you continue your evil ways" she said.

Jade laughed mockingly. "Oh I think you will Love Angel."

Peach readied herself to dodge another attack but to her surprise the devil stood still and her stance relaxed. Puzzled, Peach studied her opponent warily to try and figure out what she was up to. Their eyes made contact.

As Jade's eyes glowed again Peach realised too late what was happening. Before she could look away she froze in place, her own eyes glazing over. Her arms fell to her sides and she stood still.

"Lady Peach!" Jama-P cried out in dismay. He closed his eyes tightly and zoomed at Jade, hoping that if he distracted her enough it would break her mental hold on Wedding Peach. She swatted him away with barely a glance and he went flying into a bush where he lay dazed.

Jade laughed again. "Now that you're in my power I'll take your Love Wave too" she said gleefully.

* * *

Kyoko was making her way through the park and admiring the beautiful flowers when she suddenly shivered as the air temperature abruptly dropped. At the same time the brilliant sunshine faded, leaving the park in gloomy twilight. Alarmed she looked up to see that the sky had turned a dark purple-black. There was no sign of the sun at all.

_What's going on? _She thought. _I have to find Ito-san._

She broke into a run. It took only a moment to reach their scheduled meeting point but what she saw made her halt in disbelief.

In front of her Ito was in the grip of a monstrous creature and seemingly unconscious. The creature was draining some kind of pink light from him. She watched as Wedding Peach appeared and began to fight the creature she called a devil.

Snapping out of her daze, Kyoko ran up to Ito and began dragging him clear of the fray. Keeping her gaze on the battle between the Love Angel and the devil she saw Peach make eye contact and freeze in place as she was mesmerised.

She hesitated, torn between the urge to get Ito to safety and wanting to help Peach. Seeing the creature advance on the helpless Love Angel she made her decision.

"I'm sorry Ito-san but I have to help her" she whispered. "And I know just what to do…"

* * *

Jade was reaching towards Peach when a stone slammed into the space between her shoulder blades. She growled and spun around to find Kyoko standing in front of her with a determined look on her face.

"Get away from her" she said firmly.

"Ha, more Love Wave for me to drain" the devil hissed as she strode forwards, her eyes glowing once again.

Taking care to keep her own eyes averted, Kyoko brought her hand from behind her back and held it up to eye level. In her hand was an open compact mirror.

As she caught sight of her own reflection Jade froze, her eyes turning blank. At the same time Wedding Peach shook her head as she was freed from her trance. Realising what had happened she unleashed her attack.

"Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!"

A red beam of energy flew through the air and struck Jade head on. She shrieked for an instant and then changed into a cute cupid-like form.

"Thank you" she said with a smile before vanishing in a sparkle of light. At once the sky brightened and the park was again bathed in sunshine.

Kyoko crouched next to Ito and held him as he came to with a groan. "Uggh, what happened?"

"It's okay Ito-san" she reassured him. She then turned to Peach. "Thank you for saving Ito-san."

"No problem" Peach said with a smile. "Thank you very much for your help" she said. "You were really brave to face that devil like that."

"You're welcome" Kyoko replied a little unsurely. She had heard stories about the Love Angels and the strange monsters they fought but she had always assumed they were just urban legends.

Peach walked over to Jama-P and gently picked him up. He was still dazed but unhurt.

"I have to be going now. Bye" she said merrily as she leaped into the air. Within just a few bounds she had disappeared from sight.

For a long moment Ito and Kyoko just stared in the direction she had gone. Finally Ito spoke.

"Kyo-chan…"

"Yes Ito-san?"

"Thank you very much for saving me back there but I think we should not tell Mitsuhashi about this."

"I agree" she replied. After a moment she smiled and took his arm. "Let's go Ito-san. There's no need to let this get in the way of us enjoying our afternoon."

"Okay Kyo-chan."

They had a very good time together for the rest of the day but although he kept it to himself Ito couldn't stop himself from thinking how, if Mitsuhashi ever found out that he'd been saved by a girl in a wedding dress, he would never let Ito hear the end of it.


End file.
